Le symdrome de la dissidence et de la folie
by Coeur de Braise
Summary: Quand la dissidence, la folie, l'ennuie et la drogue du caramel s'assemble, ça donne ça! Recueil de crackfic, parodie de chansons et autres. /!\ATTENTION PRESENCE DE VIOLENCE ET DE PROPOS (un peu) PERVERS/!\
1. Prodie libéré délivré : L'hélico

Hey ! Salut tout le monde, je vous retrouve pour cette petite chanson, écrite avec mon meilleur ami ! Petite parenthèse, ici je mettrai des … ''choses'' xD, comme cette chanson, qui est une parodie de ''Libéré, Délivré'' Du film La reine des neiges. Voila la parenthèse est fermer je la mettrai pas a chaque fois, sa servirai a rien. Ha oui et si il y a des fautes, je m'excuse, je n'ai pas demandé a beta de corriger ! (Aller la lire, vite ! Sinon je vous mange. Avec du chocolat. AU PETIT DEJEUNER. ) Bref! Bonne lecture!

§ §

L'hélico

J'avance doucement dans la nuit

Le froid glacial…me gèle les couilles !

Maintenant la nuit, je ne dors plus…

Je marche sur l'herbe, qui est fraiche.

Ma passion de merde a repris le dessus

J'avais réussi a tout oublier,

Toute a recommencer.

Cache cette passion, reprend l'dessus,

Fais attention, elle va revenir,

Pour te hanter, toute la vie, toute ta vie.

 _L'hélico !_

 _L'hélico !_

 _C'est mon unique passion ! ! ! !_

 _L'hélico !_

 _L'hélico !_

 _Si tu veux on vole ensemble ! ! ! !_

 _J'ai sauté, de mon unique passion !_

 _Puis j'ai planééééé._

 _Et je me suis écrasé comme une merde._

Quand on prend de la hauteur,

Avec un hélico, on se sent planer et voler

Comme un oiseau dans le vent.

J'avais sauté, de mon hélico ! ! ! !

Et j'avais planééé

Et je m'étais écrasé comme une merde.

 _By Clément et Leïlou_

§ §

Voila j'espère que sa vous a plus, laisser une pitite(ou grosse) review si c'est le cas! Sa m'aide à m'améliorer! Et si vous souhaiter que on en fasse d'autre, dite le moi! Et je vous remercie pour review sur mon OS Luka ! Je ne vous ai pas répondu, désolé, je suis impardonnable! *Pars se mettre en PLS*


	2. La professeur folle: Wifi

Hey ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouvel OS, qui est la retranscription d'un rp fait avec mon senpai ! (keur sur toi). Et aussi, avant que j'oublie, BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE A LA FANBASE D'AVENTURE ! Mojito, pommes, cidre, flammes et cookies sur vous ! Et merci à Maitresse Panda et a Alizia d'avoir corrigé pour les temps et autres étourderies de ma part!

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** **Le Patron et wifi ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls La professeur folle et Gérard sont à moi, Antonio et Gisèle appartiennent à mon senpai !**

 **/!\Textes violents, gore et avec mentions perverses/!\**

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« - LA CHATOUNE DE DON MATHIEU SE SENT OBSERVÉ, dit Antonio.

-MA SI É NOURMAL, IL EST DÉMOUNIAQUE, C'EST POUR SA QUÉ YÉ DOIT LOU RÉPARRÉ! Répliqua la « chirurgienne »

-RÉPARRATIONNE D'UN CHATOUNE ? S'étonna Antonio.

-YÉRARD! Appela-t-elle.

-OUI MADAME? dit le susnommé.

-ATRRAPE MOUA LA TRONCONNEUSE!

-Mais madame, on ne peut pas le tuer et… tenta de répliquer l'assistant.

-SILENCIO! YÉ DIT LA TRONCOUNEUSE YÉRARD! TOUT DÉ SOUITE! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

\- Tenez professeure, soupira t-il.

-MMOOUUUAAAAAHHHHHAAAA, rigola-t-elle sadiquement en allumant la tronçonneuse. SI É PARTI YÉRARD, YÉ NÉ VOUT RIEN ENTENDRE!

Après quelque s secondes de réflexion, elle dit :

-YÉRARD! METTEZ "Y'ÈME METTRE MOUNE PÉNISA DANS DES YAOURTÉ"!

-Mais madame vous avez dit pas de bruit, et ça pourrait vous decon… retenta, en vain, de dire le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

-DOU SOUITE!

 _De l'autre coté de la pièce…_

-MAQUÉ YU POURRAIS M'ATTENDRE ! cria Le chirurgien à sa collègue.

-GISÈLE ! Appela-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondit son assistante.

\- RAPPORTE MOUOI LE KATANA D' ARGENT ROUGE, lui demanda-t-il.

-pourquoi faire Maîtresse? Questionna Gisèle.

\- RAAAA GISÈLE ÉCOUTE MOI QUAND YE TE PARLE !

-Oui Maître, le katana, lui tendit -il.

-PARS OUPPÉRER YISÈLE CHER COULLÈGUE, MA YÈ M'OUCCUPE DU CHATOUNE! Hurla à son tour La Professeur folle.

-YU EST SOUR ?

-OUI!

-OKI YÉ TE LAISSE FAIRE, dit l'homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour regarder.

-YÉ VAIS COMMENCER PAR L'OU VENTRE, dit la psychopathe tout haut.

-SI, VAS-Y BRIGITTE, l'encouragea Antonio.

Ouvrant délicatement le ventre, ce qu'elle vit ne lui plu pas du tout.

\- MA QUÉ!? TÉ INSSESTINS SOUNE VERTE! YI FAUT LES ROUTIRER! S'affola-t-elle.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle les retira, les jeta dans la pièce et attrapa ceux de la grand-mère à Gérard.

-YÉRARD!

-Oui professeur?

-DOUNNE MOI L'AIGUILLE ET L'OU FILE.

-Bien! Fit-il en les lui donnant. Tenez.

-MERCI YÉRARD! RETOURNE LECHER LA PERVERSE EN ATTOUNDANT!

Ce cher Gérard ne se fit évidemment pas prier, et parti le faire.

-YÉ VAIT TOU LES COUDRE MOUNE CHATOUNE! Ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire machiavélique. BIEN! YÉRARD, VIENS-LA!

-Oui?

-DOUNNE MOI LA GROUSSE…

-BITE!Fut-elle coupé par son double féminin, La Perverse.

-TA GOULE! Hurla-t-elle.

-YÉ DISAIT –avant d'être grossièrement interrompue-, DOUNNE MOI LA GROUSSE AIGUILLE ET LA LAINE! ET PASSSE CETTE DERNIÈRE DANS LOU CHAT DE L'AIGUILLE !

\- Tenez! Dit-il après l'avoir fait.

-MERCI YÉRARD! RÉTOURNE A TOUNE OCCUPATION! YÉ VAIT TOU RECOUDRE LOU VENTRE, ET… YÉRARD! VITE, IL SOU RÉVEILLE! LA MACHINE A DOURMIR POUR VOUOIRE DES HOUMME NUS!

Gérard mit la machine sur Wifi, qui se rendormit.

-MERCI YÉRARD! Le remercia-t-elle. YÉ VAIT TOU ROUCOUDRE LI VENTRÉ MY CHATOUNE! Ce qu'elle fit, sans aucun ménagement. PASSOUNE AU YEUX! YÉRARD, LOU COUTER!

Gérard alla l'attraper et il lui donna.

-YÉ VAIT TOU LES ENLEVER! Dit-elle en riant comme une psychopathe.

Elle enleva les yeux et les mit dans un bocal, qui était rempli d'un liquide blanc tout droit sorti de l'entrejambe de La Perverse.

-POUR MA COLLECTIONNE! NIARK NIARK! YÉRARD, DOUNNE MOI LES YEUX DU CHIENT DOU VOISIN! ET LA BAVE DOU LA ZOMBIE ESCARGOUT BOURRÉE !

Une fois Gérard ayant accompli son devoir, elle renversa la bave à l'endroit ou se trouve les yeux, puis elle y en colla de nouveau.

\- MA QUÉ VOiLA UN TRAVAIL BIENNE FAIT! YÉRARD ! APPELLE LOU PATRON POUR MOI.

Gérard, après l'avoir appelé, le passa à son employeuse.

-PATRON, TOU PEUX VOUNIR CHERCHER LOU CHATOUNNE, YÉ LÉ RÉPARER!

-Bien j'arrive, dit le plus grand criminel que ce monde est porté.

Le Patron, après être venu récupérer le chat, repartit. La professeur, après avoir nettoyé son cabinet et discuter un peu avec Antonio, partit chercher son assistant.

-MA QUÉ? OU EST PASSER YÉRARD ?

Entendant des bruits venant d'en haut, elle partit voir et s'écria :

-YÉRARD! QOU FAIT TOUT AVEC LA PEVERSSE?

-P...Pardon ! Mais vous m'aviez dit d… tenta-t-il de s'expliquer vainement après s'être écarté de son entrejambe.

\- MA QUÉ YÉRARD, YÉ SAIS SOUS QOU YÉ DIT! YÉ RENTRE CHEZ MOI, YE T'ATTEND DEMAIN POUR OUNE NOUVELLE EXPÉRIENCE !

-O...OUI! Bégaya-t-il.

-ET PEUT M'INPOURTE QUE TU ES MAL AU TROU DOU C*L, YÉ VEUT TÉ VOIR A 9H PILE AU TOUNE TRAVAIL D'ASSISTANT! Dit-elle avant de partir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voila, j'espère que il vous a plu! Laissez une petite review, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir!

Grosse bisouille, pommes, cidre, cookies et flammes sur vous.

C'était Cœur de braise, derrière son PC, pour vous servir!


	3. Fred est à mwa!

Hey ! Salutations camarades ! Je vous retrouve pour un OS, sur Fred du grenier. Je n'avais pas d'idée pour écrire, donc Myfanwi, Rain Suthr et Gwen La Sanglante m'ont donné trois mots : Canard, ombre et sang. Et là l'inspi est venu toute seule. Du coup c'est retombé sur Fred. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, j'y vais au feeling :D Pardon pour les potentiels fautes, j'ai pas fait passer ce texte entre les mains de ma bêta, et j'ai la flemme de corriger, en bonne flemmarde que je suis.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ **: Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire. Si le/les/la personne(s) (bha quoi, je sais pas ce qui va se passer !) souhait(ent) que je retire ce texte, je le ferais.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fred du grenier releva la tête de sa feuille, sur laquelle était écrit le scénario du prochain JDG. Il venait d'entendre un caquètement. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il faisait nuit à travers la fenêtre. A cette même fenêtre, une ombre se profilait. Une ombre de… canard ?

Fred secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de dormir, et ce de suite ! Il se leva, et partit vers sa chambre, quand un autre caquètement retentit, plus proche de lui cette fois. Bon sang, voilà qu'il devenait parano ! Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il aille dormir, sinon il allait devenir fou !

Faisant un détour par sa cuisine, il se servit un verre d'eau, et le vida d'une traite, fermant les yeux en sentant le liquide frais descendre dans son corps.

 _Coin coin_

« -HAA ! Qui est là ?! »

Pas de réponse. Cette fois, il était sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé ce bruit ! Une ombre sur sa droite apparu, la même que tout à l'heure. Celle d'un canard. Attrapant une poêle qui se trouvait à sa gauche, Fred décida de l'utiliser comme arme de défense, la tenant devant lui telle une épée.

Retournant dans le salon, il regarda partout, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant lui indiquait que c'était bien un canard qui se trouvait dans sa maison. Enfin, surtout pour se convaincre que ce n'était justement PAS le cas.

 _Coin coin_

Cette fois, c'était tout près. Voir… juste derrière lui. Il se retourna pour vérifier, et fut plaqué au sol par un canard, avec une ombre flottant autour de lui ainsi que des yeux rouge sang. L'amateur de jeux rétro hurla, et fracassa sa poêle sur le bec du canard, qui lui colla deux claques dans la figure avec ses ailes. Le canard démoniaque planta son bec dans la main qui tenait l'arme médiocre, puis le retira du membre.

« -Putain de canard de mer… Humpff »

Le canard venait de … l'embrasser ? Sérieusement ? D'abord pris au dépourvu, Fred décida de rendre ensuite son baiser à l'animal, quand…

 _ **BOUM !**_

La porte venait d'être fracassé contre le mur, et une pygargue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, poing sur les hanches avec un air extrêmement énervé. Elle s'approcha d'un pas furibond, et arracha le canard des mains de Fred, avant de fourrer des plumes dans la bouche de l'animal psychopathe.

« -Fred est à moi ! Pas touche canard de mes testiplumes ! »

Un bruit de matériaux que l'on arrache fit relever la tête au trois personnes présente dans la pièce. Le toit s'arracha, et une lumière crue les aveugla durant quelques secondes. Quand ils purent y voir plus clair, ils purent distinguer une créature tentaculaire la ou se tenait précédemment le toit.

C'était Cthulhu, qui n'était pas content que deux misérables créatures à plumes tentent de lui voler son Fred. Il était à lui. A lui, et seulement à lui. Cthulhu emprisonna le canard et la pygargue dans ses tentacules, les mit devant sa bouche et sourit sadiquement avant de les avaler. Tout cru.

Pendant ce temps là, Fred c'était relever et avait assisté à la scène tout en mangeant des pop-corns qui sortait d'on ne sais où. Cthulu reporta son attention sur lui et, tendit qu'il tentait de passer sa tête à travers le toit, une pluie de sang empoisonné s'abattit sur la terre, et toutes les personnes vivantes moururent. La terre fut ensuite repeuplé par des hamster bleu avec des têtes de kappa.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bon. C'est partit en cacahouètes… Légèrement XD Mais fallait s'en douter XD Mais bon, je me suis amusé à l'écrire, ce pitit OS, et j'ai ris sadiquement tout au long de son écriture. **(Tu vas vraaiiment pas bien)** Oui, et je prends pour preuve le fait que tu sois là. **(…Connasse)**

Vous avez le droit de me frapper, que ce soit à coup de hache, de bouclier (dans ce cas là c'est que Théo aura pris possession de votre corps), de peluches, m'enfin de ce que vous vouler ! XD

Brefouille, si ça vous a plus, hésité pas à laisser une petite review !

Cookies, flammes et mojitos sur vous!

C'était Cœur de braise, derrière son PC, pour vous servir! Un plaisir!


End file.
